


Sau giông tố là sự bình yên

by Umhs_luv



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Mokuton User Haruno Sakura
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umhs_luv/pseuds/Umhs_luv
Summary: Disclaimer: Tôi không sở hữu Naruto và Boku no Hero Academia, tất cả đều thuộc về Kishimoto Masashi và Horikoshi Kohei.Bối cảnh: Trước Đại chiến Shinobi lần IV và sau Đại hội thể thao Yuuei.Ngày viết: 15/09/2020Ngày hoàn: Cập nhật sau...Không thích xin clickback!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Todoroki Shouto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_**"Trong một trận chiến khốc liệt, Uzumaki Naruto đã đánh bại Thủ lĩnh của Akatsuki... "** _

_**"Hắn ta xuất hiện và reo rắc nỗi sợ hãi cho toàn bộ người dân của Konoha, thương vong là quá lớn. Ngôi làng hùng mạnh bậc nhất bấy giờ, nay chỉ còn lại đống hoang tàn đổ nát... "** _

_**"Quá khủng khiếp... "** _

_**"Công chúa Ốc Sên - Senju Tsunade phải gánh chịu hoàn toàn trách nhiệm và đồng thời cũng bị thương nặng trong cuộc tấn công đó... "** _

_**"Bây giờ họ mới cho phép chính phủ Nhật Bản can thiệp. Đồng nghĩa với việc giấy phép Shinobi của KSA không còn hiệu lực, các shinobi của họ phải tự tìm cho mình một nơi dừng chân mới... "** _

_**"KSA đã bị phá hủy, ngay cả khi nó được xây dựng lại thì vẫn sẽ bị đóng cửa cho đến khi Hokage hiện tại của họ tỉnh lại. Dù vậy, việc tái thiết sẽ chủ yếu tập trung vào việc xây dựng lại Làng Lá... "** _

_**"May mắn thay, các trường học trên khắp Nhật Bản đã ưu ái mời các học sinh của KSA cho đến khi quyết định được đưa ra hoặc vẫn là của họ nếu... "** _

_**"Tất cả hồ sơ về vụ tấn công đều được che giấu để bảo vệ những người có liên quan, đặc biệt là con trai của ngài Hokage Đệ Tứ... "** _

...

Yamanaka Ino bắt đầu nhìn hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình trong gương phòng tắm. Những ký ức cứ lặp đi lặp lại trong tâm trí cô, nghĩ lại về tất cả mọi chuyện đã xảy ra với Konoha. Với một tiếng thở dài não nề, cô lấy dây buộc tóc từ túi sau và một chiếc lược đặt trên bồn rửa mặt. Cô vuốt tóc lên cao để cột tóc lên theo phong cách thường ngày. Mái tóc vàng óng đã được buộc lên cao, bắt đầu kiểm tra đồng phục của mình... cô ghét đồng phục UA. Cô thích ăn mặc tự do như KSA...

  
Với một tiếng càu nhàu, Ino rời khỏi phòng tắm và đi qua căn hộ nhỏ nhưng khiêm tốn để vào bếp. Cô và ba người đồng đội của mình đã chuyển đến một căn hộ nhỏ gần với ngôi trường mới của họ. Cả bốn phải chia nhau số tiền trợ cấp của gia tộc và chính phủ Nhật Bản đã cung cấp.

  
Tiền trợ cấp của Chouji sẽ chi trả cho việc ăn uống... Sakura sẽ lo tiền điện và các nhu yếu phẩm cần thiết... Shikamaru sẽ dồn vào trả tiền thuê nhà và mình sẽ lo tiền học phí của cả bốn. Shikamaru đứng gần đó đang cầm quyển sổ da sờn của mình để tính toán các thứ lặt vặt.

"Shikamaru! Tớ không tìm thấy bao tay da!"

"Chúng ta cần thêm bao tay da... " Shikamaru lật một trang và viết ra.

"Shikamaru... chúng ta có thể dừng lại một chút để lấy đồ ăn nhẹ không?"

"Và đồ ăn nhẹ... "

\---  
\- KSA: Konoha Shinobi Academia.


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya Izuku chào mẹ của mình khi cậu đóng cửa lại. Đó là một ngày đi học khác nhưng cậu lại rất mong chờ nó. Cậu khựng lại khi thấy cánh cửa từ căn hộ bên cạnh đột ngột mở ra. Theo như cậu biết, căn hộ đó đã bị bỏ trống một thời gian dài. Có hàng xóm mới chăng?

"Shikamaru! Đưa cái dây buộc tóc khác cho tớ, cái này đứt rồi." Có người gọi từ bên trong căn hộ.

"Thật phiền phức... " Một thiếu niên trông trạc tuổi Izuku bước ra khỏi căn hộ, tháo dây buộc tóc khiến mái tóc xoã ra ngang bằng vai. Không có gì ngạc nhiên khi anh cột nó lại...

Điều khiến Izuku chú ý là việc cậu thiếu niên kia đang mặc đồng phục UA. Học sinh mới? Không, không muộn thế này và nửa học kì đã trôi qua. Có lẽ cậu tên Shikamaru này đã chuyển đến sống cùng gia đình và thuộc các khoa khác như hỗ trợ chẳng hạn? Có lẽ vậy.

"Cậu là ai?"

"Hả? A!" Izuku hét lên khi bắt gặp ánh nhìn chằm chằm từ hàng xóm mới, cậu bối rối. "Xin lỗi... tớ chỉ là không biết cậu chuyển đến khi nào và mặc đồng phục UA... "

  
Izuku lắc đầu để cố gắng giải tỏa đầu óc, cậu đưa tay về phía cậu thiếu niên kia. "Tớ là Midoriya Izuku."

"Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru lười biếng bắt tay Izuku, coi đó là quá nhiều rắc rối. Tuy nhiên, từ cái bắt tay đó, anh có thể hiểu rất nhiều điều về cậu thiếu niên tóc xanh. Anh buông tay ra và Nara tựa vào lan can thở dài mệt mỏi. "Tớ và vài người bạn đang chuyển đến UA... Cậu đến đó phải không?"

"Tớ đang chuẩn bị đi đấy!" Lưng của Izuku thẳng đứng, suy nghĩ ban nãy của cậu ấy có ít nhiều là đúng và sai. "Nếu cậu muốn, tớ có thể dẫn mọi người đến UA? Ý tớ là tất nhiên là nếu cậu muốn! Tớ không muốn nói quá-"

"Shikamaru, buộc tóc."

Izuku tròn mắt khi nhìn thấy một cô gái tóc hồng dài bước ra từ căn hộ của Shikamaru, cũng mặc đồng phục của UA. Cậu nhìn cô gái tóc hồng lấy dây buộc tóc từ bàn tay đang duỗi ra của Shikamaru và nhanh chóng buộc tóc lại.

"Đừng làm đứt nó, Sakura. Đây là cái cuối cùng rồi." Shikamaru càu nhàu.

"Ừ, ừ sao cũng được." Sakura khịt mũi, cô nhanh chóng sửa lại mái tóc theo kiểu mình thích. Shikamaru tiếp tục lôi cuốn sổ của mình ra và nhanh chóng hỏi. "Cậu không ghi thiếu cái gì đó chứ? Tớ không muốn phải lết thân về nhà để lấy đồ đâu."

"Đồ đạc cá nhân, giấy vệ sinh, xà phòng rửa bát, nước giặt, dây buộc tóc ... Chúng ta phải đảm bảo rằng chúng có chất liệu tốt nhất." Shikamaru gãi đầu, càu nhàu với mái tóc không thể chỉnh sửa của mình. Lý do tại sao anh cần cái dây buộc tóc. "Thật phiền phức... "

"Chouji, Ino nhanh lên! Chúng ta phải đi ngay bây giờ!" Sakura gọi lớn. Có vẻ như cô không để ý đến Izuku.

Izuku chớp mắt nhiều lần khi nhìn thấy một thiếu niên khác cũng mặc đồng phục UA, cậu không thể kìm được một nụ cười hài hước khi cậu thiếu niên lớn hơn liên tục xin lỗi bạn bè của mình trong lúc mang ba ba lô chất đầy lên vai. Đồng thời đằng sau Chouji là một cô gái tóc vàng dài, có vẻ như mái tóc đó dài hơn cô bạn Sakura kia.

"Được rồi, im lặng không có nghĩa là tớ không nhìn thấy cậu, Midoriya-san."

"Tớ?" Izuku gần như bị giật mình khi Ino chỉ vào cậu.

"Phải, cậu phải dẫn bọn tớ tới UA." Kunoichi tóc vàng đi về phía Izuku.

"Ồ, được!" Cậu thở phào.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku lo lắng ngồi vào chỗ của mình, đợi giờ học bắt đầu. Cậu không nhớ mình đã đến trường như thế nào. Chỉ đơn giản nhớ việc mình đã vẫy tay chào tạm biệt Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji và Sakura trước khi cậu bước vào trường. Có điều gì đó về việc họ có một giáo viên hộ tống với mớ giấy tờ cần thiết lộn xộn. Không hề nhớ về việc đi từ điểm A đến điểm B.

Có thể một trong số họ sở hữu năng lực xóa đi ký ức hoặc một cái gì đó tương tự? Nếu vậy, nó đã xảy ra như thế nào? Ồ! Bắt chuyện! Phải, đó là khả năng cao sẽ xảy ra... ồ không... Sẽ ra sao nếu họ đọc được hoặc đi sâu vào tâm trí của cậu?

Izuku rút sổ tay ra và bắt đầu viết ra bất cứ thông tin gì cậu có được khi gặp Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji và Senju Sakura. Điều duy nhất cậu biết được là khả năng kiểm soát tâm trí hoặc xóa ký ức. Có lẽ cậu sẽ hiểu ra một cái gì đó khi tìm hiểu sâu hơn về những cái tên.

Nara **Shika** maru.

Yamanaka **Ino**.

Akimichi **Chou** ji.

 **Senju** Sakura.

Izuku đập mạnh tay xuống bàn mà không tự chủ được. "InoShikaChou và gia tộc Senju! Điều đó sẽ giải thích như vậy... khoan đã... như vậy sẽ không hợp lý. Có nhiều thế hệ InoShikaChou và người thuộc tộc Senju, họ hiện tại đang học ở KSA thuộc Konoha. Nơi tách biệt hoàn toàn với chính phủ Nhật Bản. Còn nữa, gia tộc Senju bây giờ chỉ còn mỗi Senju Tsunade. Sakura ấy là ai? Tại sao họ lại chuyển đến đây?"

"InoShikaChou? Tớ hiểu là cậu không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra, Izuku... "

Izuku dừng lại rồi nhìn lên Ojiro, cậu hoàn toàn không biết cái gì cả. "Biết về cái gì? Chuyện gì đã xảy ra?"

Ojiro nói. "Tớ không ngạc nhiên khi cậu không biết. Nó xảy ra khi chúng ta bị tấn công tại USJ... Mà vì sao cậu lại biết InoShikaChou?"

"InoShikaChou? Nhóm Anh hùng Shinobi chuyên nghiệp thứ 14, họ là những anh hùng rất tuyệt vời, họ chuyên ngăn chặn những tên tội phạm và tìm kiếm cứu nạn. Được chào đón vô cùng nhiều nhưng nơi hoạt động chủ yếu của họ là gần Konoha." Iida xen vào, nghe thấy cái tên đội quen thuộc của ba anh hùng chuyên nghiệp. "Tớ hiểu rằng cậu chưa nghe những gì đã xảy ra với làng của họ."

"Có chuyện gì xảy ra sao? Mọi việc vẫn ổn chứ?"

"Tớ không biết chi tiết đầy đủ... các phương tiện truyền thông đại chúng chủ yếu chỉ đưa tin về những gì đã xảy ra với chúng ta và rất hiếm đưa tin về những gì đã xảy ra với Konoha." Ojiro cau mày trả lời.

"Rõ ràng có ai đó đã phá hủy ngôi làng bằng một Nhẫn thuật hủy diệt... nhưng chỉ có một thương vong duy nhất, đó là từ tội phạm."

"... Cái gì?! Không thể nào?!"

"Còn về cái tên Senju Sakura đó tớ hoàn toàn không biết. Quá lạ lẫm." Iida nói.


	4. Chapter 4

Miệng Izuku gần như há hốc khi nghe các bạn cùng lớp của mình bắt đầu kể lại những gì họ biết về Konoha và Học viện Shinobi 'khét tiếng' của họ. Làm thế nào mà điều này không thể lan truyền? Dù đó là gì đi chăng nữa, chắc chắn Konoha đã trở thành bình địa với cái hố khổng lồ.

Thêm nữa, rõ ràng là các phương tiện truyền thông đại chúng đang kìm hãm lại thông tin và một điều gì đó thậm chí còn lớn hơn đã xảy ra...

Cánh cửa mở ra và Aizawa bước vào. Mọi người nhanh chóng chạy về chỗ của mình rồi đứng nghiêm túc trở lại.

"Thầy có chuyện này muốn nói với các em." Aizawa ngáp dài, nhưng mọi người trong phòng có thể nhận ra rằng thầy ấy căng thẳng đến mức nào và căn phòng bắt đầu cảm thấy có chút áp lực. Tin tức đến từ thầy ấy không bao giờ là tin tốt. "Chúng ta có bốn học sinh mới chuyển đến... "

Thời gian như ngưng đọng.

Cả lớp học bùng nổ và tiếng reo hò tràn ngập căn phòng, tất cả đều tự hỏi bạn học mới của mình là ai. Điều đó sẽ giải thích tại sao lại có thêm bốn cái ghế trong lớp học.

"Một trong số họ có phải là con gái không? Tớ hy vọng là như vậy! Chúng ta cần thêm các bạn gái!"

"Không biết cô ấy có xinh không?"

"Tốt hơn hết là cậu không nên dọa bất kỳ ai trong số họ, Mineta!"

"Tớ tự hỏi họ chuyển đến từ trường nào."

"Chậc, tuyệt quá, nhiều thằng ngu hơn."

"Các em có thể vào được rồi." Aizawa gọi, đủ lớn cho những người đang đứng bên ngoài lớp học nghe thấy.

Cánh cửa mở ra và mọi người nín thở. Bước vào là bốn thiếu niên cùng tuổi, tất cả đều mặc đồng phục học sinh điển hình. Một số cậu trai bắt đầu suy nghĩ đen tối khi thấy hai cô gái trong bộ tứ, trong khi một số cô bạn bắt đầu cười khúc khích với họ.

"Giới thiệu bản thân các em đi... "

"Yamanaka Ino-"

"Nara Shikamaru-"

"Akimichi Chouji-"

"Senju Sakura-"

"Mong mọi người chiếu cố nhiều hơn!" Bốn người nói cùng lúc. Ino nắm lấy đuôi tóc của Shikamaru để kéo cậu cúi xuống chào cả lớp.


	5. Chapter 5

Trước khi mọi người kịp nói gì, Ino đã cúi đầu sâu hơn về phía Izuku. "Midoriya-san, tớ thành thật xin lỗi vì đã thi triển bí thuật lên cậu. Bọn tớ chỉ cần chỉ đường đến trường. Tớ hứa sẽ không dùng nó lên cậu mà là lên Trán Vồ đằng kia." Nói đoạn cô chỉ vào Sakura, người nằm không cũng dính đạn.

"Nói cái gì, Heo?!" Kunoichi tóc hồng cũng không vừa mà đáp trả, cả lớp lại được một phen hú vía, cứ ngỡ cô bạn này là hiền dịu lắm chứ.

Izuku đỏ mặt khi mọi người đổ dồn ánh mắt về phía mình, một số bạn nam cùng lớp nhìn cậu với vẻ mặt ghen tị.

"Mày đã làm cái quái gì với tên mọt sách vậy?" Bakugou gắt lên với học sinh mới.

"Nếu mấy đứa muốn nói về năng lực của họ thì hãy hỏi vào lúc khác." Aizawa cắt ngang. Thầy ấy thực sự muốn nằm xuống túi ngủ màu vàng và chìm vào giấc mộng. "Bốn em... hãy xuống dưới chỗ ngồi còn trống."

Các ghế còn trống phía sau Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Rikido và Uraraka. Sau đó, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji và Sakura tiến về chỗ ngồi. Một học sinh tóc hình quả nho đặc biệt cố gắng thu hút sự chú ý của Ino nhưng đã gặp phải sự ngăn cản khi Yaoyorozu đập cậu ta bằng cuốn sách của mình. "Tớ đã nói đừng làm họ sợ."

"Nhưng tớ muốn giới thiệu bản thân với cậu ấy... "

"Thật là phiền phức. Ino đổi chỗ cho Chouji."

"Miễn là đừng ngồi gần cậu ta, đổi chỗ cho tớ Chouji!"

"Làm ơn đừng kéo tóc tớ nữa Ino... "

Chắc chắn rằng họ là người quen của nhau vì thấy những hành động thân thiết như vừa rồi, họ tỏ ra rất thoải mái, khác xa những anh hùng khác mà cả lớp biết.

Shikamaru chống cằm trước chiếc bàn mới, phớt lờ mọi thứ xung quanh. Một loạt các bạn học mới của anh bắt đầu đưa ra những câu hỏi nhỏ. May mắn cho anh, Ino và Sakura đã chiếm vị trí trung tâm và trả lời bằng hết khả năng của mình.

"Mình muốn về nhà... " Shikamaru tự nghĩ khi ngáp dài. Anh không thèm để ý khi có người mới bước vào lớp, khiến mọi người im lặng trở lại. Anh bận tâm đến những suy nghĩ của riêng mình, đến nỗi cậu thiếu niên ngồi trước mặt anh mới đưa cho anh một tấm áp phích nhỏ.

Shikamaru nhận lấy nó với một lời cảm ơn rõ ràng nhưng hơi lười biếng.

"Hôm nay... các em sẽ đặt tên anh hùng của mình!"

"Ôi trời... "


	6. Chapter 6

_"Gia tộc của chúng ta được biết đến là nơi sản sinh ra một trong những đội hình mạnh mẽ nổi tiếng, InoShikaChou... "_

...

Ino đập tấm áp phích của mình lên bục với biểu hiện của sự quyết tâm cao độ. "Kunoichi Kiểm Soát Tâm Trí! Cho đến thời điểm đó để đảm nhận vị trí của cha em trong InoShikaChou!"

"Thật tuyệt vời! Một cách hoàn hảo để bày tỏ lòng kính trọng với gia tộc của em!" Midnight lau nước mắt trên khăn tay trước khi cô vỗ tay tán thành. "Cô chấp nhận!"

Ino thở dài mệt mỏi, nụ cười của cô dường như chỉ làm tăng thêm tâm trạng nặng nề. Cô chỉ cúi đầu chào trước khi quay trở lại chỗ ngồi, phớt lờ những người bạn học mới của mình. Từ trong thâm tâm, cô cảm thấy đầu óc mình bỗng nặng trĩu. Ino rất muốn tiếp quản chức trưởng tộc của cha mình nhưng cô biết mình vẫn chưa sẵn sàng cho trách nhiệm đó.

Chỉ khi cô cảm thấy một cánh tay mạnh mẽ hướng cô trở lại chỗ ngồi của mình thì tâm trí Ino mới quay trở lại thực tại. Cô nở một nụ cười với Shikamaru. "Cảm ơn."

Shikamaru giơ ngón tay cái lên trước khi cậu ấy tiến về phía trước lớp với một tiếng càu nhàu và một tấm bảng của riêng cậu. "Ngày đầu tiên thực sự... phiền phức."

Nhận xét của Shikamaru khiến nhiều người thắc mắc về mục đích của anh.

Một cách lười biếng, Shikamaru đặt tấm bảng lên trên bục để mọi người có thể xem những gì anh viết trên đó. Thứ duy nhất trên bảng chỉ có một từ. "Kage."

"Ồ? Điều gì đã giúp em nghĩ ra cái tên đó?" Midnight hỏi, bối rối với cái tên.

"Nhẫn thuật của em là điều khiển bóng."

"Được rồi, cô chấp nhận! Từ bây giờ em sẽ có tên mới là Kage!"

Shikamaru càu nhàu khi cả lớp vỗ tay. Ngay cả khi nó có nghĩa chỉ là tạm thời. Quay trở lại chỗ ngồi của mình, anh giao tiếp bằng mắt với một người bạn cùng lớp có đôi mắt đỏ tràn ngập sự khó chịu. Anh chàng kia cố gắng trừng mắt nhìn anh từ chỗ ngồi của mình nhưng Nara chỉ ngáp một cái trước khi gục xuống bàn nằm. Điều đó dường như chỉ khiến cậu trai tóc vàng tro nổi giận hơn.

"Chouji?" Shikamaru hỏi bạn của mình.

"Tớ nghĩ vậy... " Chouji đứng dậy và gần như rụt rè đi về phía trước lớp học. Một số bạn học mới của cậu đã phải làm lại tên anh hùng của họ cho đến khi Midnight chấp thuận nó. Nhìn xuống tên của cậu trước khi cho cả lớp xem. "Akimichi. Em muốn thể hiện sự tôn trọng với gia tộc của mình."

"Cô chấp nhận! Và bây giờ các em cứ tiếp tục suy nghĩ tên của mình nhé!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura nhìn xuống tấm bảng của mình, nghĩ về một cái tên phù hợp với kỹ năng và mong muốn của cô, sau đó một ý tưởng tuyệt vời bất ngờ xuất hiện trong đầu, Sakura vui vẻ viết ra. Cô mỉm cười khi nghĩ lại học viện cũ của mình, thực sự rất nhớ bạn bè, ít nhất cô cũng có Ino ở đây và những khoảng thời gian vui vẻ với nhau. Midnight thấy Sakura vẫn đang chìm đắm trong suy nghĩ và không cầm cấy bút lên, liền lên tiếng.

"Haruno-chan, em không định viết gì đó sao?"

"Em đã viết xong rồi."

"Ồ, vậy thì sao em không chia sẻ chúng với cả lớp?"

Sakura co rúm người khi Midnight nhếch mép cười với cô, và mọi ánh mắt đều đổ dồn về phía cô, chúng khiến Sakura cảm thấy khó chịu hơn khi nói ra tên anh hùng của mình. Hít một hơi thật sâu, Sakura đứng dậy và bước đến bục giảng trước lớp, đối mặt với họ. Tim cô đập thình thịch như lần mới vào UA, mặc dù cô đã chuẩn bị tâm lí sẵn sàng như Ino nhưng thế nào vẫn rất ngại a.

"Y Nhẫn giả - Senju Sakura. Đó là những gì em nghĩ đến để bày tỏ sự tôn trọng với bà ngoại, người mà em ngưỡng mộ nhất." Ánh mắt của cô bỗng nhiên có sự quyết tâm hiện lên.

"Chà, cũng rất hay đấy. Vậy bà ngoại của em là ai?" Midnight hỏi.

"Senju Tsunade là bà ngoại của em, về cha mẹ thì... họ đã hi sinh khi làm nhiệm vụ."

Nặng nề. Bầu không khí của lớp thật nặng nề, Ino chỉ biết cúi mặt xuống ngăn không cho mình rơi nước mắt. Cô bạn thân của cô đã phải chịu rất nhiều đau khổ khi mới lọt lòng, tới học viện thì bị bắt nạt chê bai chỉ vì cái trán rộng, theo đuổi tình yêu của đời mình thì bị coi là phiền phức, còn rất nhiều thứ khác. Cả lớp cũng né tránh ánh nhìn của cô, họ không muốn phải tiếp tục nghe thêm câu chuyện đau thương nào nữa. Midnight hơi bất ngờ nhưng cũng nhanh chóng hắng giọng, nói.

"Được rồi, cô chấp nhận cái tên này."

Sakura thở phào nhẹ nhõm, trái tim cô dịu lại khi hầu hết các học sinh cổ vũ cho cô khi gọi cái tên anh hùng đáng tự hào đó. Cô đỏ mặt và mỉm cười khi trở về chỗ ngồi dưới Yaoyorozu, và sau đó Aoyama bước lên tiếp theo, khiến mọi người đổ mồ hôi hột. Cậu nhìn nghiêm túc, rồi giơ bảng lên khi xướng tên.

"Anh hùng lộng lẫy: I can not stop twinkling. Nó cũng có nghĩa rằng 'lấp lánh' là thứ không thể ngăn cản được."

Sakura và Ino buộc phải che miệng bằng cả hai tay để ngăn tiếng cười khúc khích của mình, trong khi cả lớp đang bị sốc với Aoyama. Tên anh hùng của cậu ấy liền trở thành một câu văn, nó thật buồn cười đối với cô, và điều khiến cô gần như bật cười là Midnight đã sửa tên thành 'I can't stop twinkling. Nó ngắn gọn hơn.

Bến dưới, những học sinh còn lại đang tiếp tục suy nghĩ về những cái tên anh hùng và sau đó họ phải lên trình bày. Ngay lúc đó Aizawa đã thức dậy, khiến một vài học sinh đổ mồ hôi hột, và bắt đầu phát giấy tờ thực tập cho từng người, trước khi nói với họ rằng họ có cả cuối tuần để quyết định. Và sau đó, anh và Midnight đã bước ra khỏi lớp học, để các cả lớp một mình nghĩ về một cơ quan anh hùng thực tập có thể giúp họ mạnh mẽ hơn.

Trước đó những học sinh mới như Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji cũng có một số lượng lớn anh hùng chuyên nghiệp đưa đơn đề cử cho bốn người dù không tham gia Đại hội thể thao UA. Bởi lẽ có học sinh KSA trong hàng ngũ chắc chắn sẽ giúp họ nâng cao danh tiếng và tăng cường sức mạnh.


	8. Chapter 8

Ino uể oải lướt qua các đơn đề cử của cơ quan Anh hùng đề nghị, và cau mày khi cô vẫn chưa thể tìm thấy một cái phù hợp với mình. Tại sao cô lại có nhiều lời mời như vậy, đầu cô như muốn nổ tung bất cứ lúc nào. Sau đó, nhìn lại chiếc ghế trống của Izuku, và tự hỏi ai đã mời cậu ấy thực tập. Thở dài, cô tiếp tục lướt qua danh sách dài của mình trong khi lắng nghe bạn cùng lớp trò chuyện. Chán nản, Ino quay sang nói chuyện với Sakura.

"Trán Vồ, cậu định chọn nơi nào để thực tập?"

"Xùy xùy, mấy cậu thì nổi tiếng rồi. Tự lựa đi nhá!" Cô bạn tóc hồng bĩu môi.

"Thôi nào, tớ cũng có muốn thế đâu. Cái gì?! Cậu chỉ có một người đưa đơn đề cử thôi á?! Thế này là dở rồi." Cô thốt lên bất ngờ khi nhìn vào tờ giấy của bạn mình.

"Bởi vậy mới chán, tớ không được lựa chọn như mấy cậu. Cơ mà Anh hùng Endeavor là ai thế? Ông ấy đưa đơn đề cử cho tớ á." Sakura thắc mắc.

Vừa nghe thấy cô nói vậy, Todoroki bỗng hướng mắt về phía Sakura. Anh nhíu mày khó hiểu, ông già đó đã nhìn thấy gì ở cậu ấy chứ?

"Tớ chịu, bây giờ mới đặt chân tới Nhật Bản thì biết được bao nhiêu. Thôi có lẽ theo ý của Shikamaru vậy, tớ cũng không hiểu tại sao cậu ấy lại chọn cơ quan đó nữa. Anh hùng Ryukyu rõ ràng sẽ hợp với tớ hơn." Ino bực bội.

"Ha ha ha, InoShikaChou là làm việc theo đội hình mà." Sakura đáp lại. "Với lại tớ chỉ cần cải thiện được Thể thuật và tốc độ là hoàn hảo rồi. Không cần phải kén chọn."

Điều bất ngờ là bộ ba InoShikaChou chỉ chọn một anh hùng chuyên nghiệp thông thường ở thành phố Hosu để thực tập, còn Sakura thì chỉ có đúng duy nhất một lời mời từ Endeavor, cùng là KSA sao mà khác biệt thế... cô còn chẳng biết Anh hùng đó là ai kia mà.

"Vậy các cậu chọn được cơ quan thực tập phù hợp nào chưa?" Mina hỏi.

"Mt. Lady là lựa chọn hàng đầu của tớ." Mineta hét lên.

"... Mineta, cậu lại nghĩ thứ gì đó biến thái à?"

Shikamaru đảo mắt và gục xuống bàn để ngủ, anh đã chọn xong cơ quan thực tập cho cả hai người đồng đội của mình. Về phần Sakura thì anh thực sự không biết cô sẽ phù hợp với anh hùng chuyên nghiệp nào nên vẫn cứ là để cô có chút riêng tư. Tối hôm qua anh có xem bản tin đưa tin về Kẻ giết anh hùng ở thành phố Hosu, có phần hứng thú, Shikamaru quyết định sẽ đến nơi đó tìm hiểu. Phần nhiều cũng là vì anh trai của Iida là nạn nhân trong vụ này.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuối cùng cũng đến Thứ Hai, Konoha 4 cùng với những người còn lại trong lớp đứng thành từng nhóm cạnh ga tàu, mỗi người mang theo một chiếc vali, có số hiệu khác nhau, với trang phục anh hùng của họ bên trong.

"Chúng ta sẽ phải chia tay nhau trong một tuần đấy, Heo." Sakura giả vờ đưa tay lên chấm nước mắt rồi cùng Ino diễn cảnh hai đứa con gái sẽ cách xa nghìn trùng, khiến cả lớp phải nín cười.

"Đùa chút thôi, bây giờ chúng ta phải mạnh mẽ để có thể trở thành lá chắn vững chắc cho Konoha." Ino dẫm một chân lên đùi của Chouji để có thể hướng về phía Mặt trời rực sáng. Được rồi, một số cô bạn đã không nhịn được mà cười phá lên. Về Shikamaru, anh không quen mấy người này.

Aizawa hắng giọng và tiếp tục nói về vai trò của họ trong nhóm thực tập, và Mina đã hét lên vì phấn khích, nhưng thầy ấy đã nhắc nhở khiến cô bạn không hài lòng cho lắm. Khi lớp giải tán, họ chia tay nhau và đi về chuyến tàu của họ. Ino, Shikamaru và Chouji lặng lẽ bước đi cùng Iida và Izuku, mỗi người đều tỏ ra khá lo lắng khi Iida vẫn không nói chuyện.

"Cậu ấy bị làm sao thế?" Ino hỏi.

"Lát nữa lên tàu chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện sau." Shikamaru phẩy tay rồi bước lên tàu.

Sakura liếc ra đằng sau và thấy Todoroki vẫn đứng nguyên một chỗ, có thể thấy anh cũng đang lo lắng cho kì thực tập của mình. Ánh mắt hai người chạm nhau trong vài giây, và cô ngượng ngùng quay ngoắt đi, tự dưng đi nhìn chằm chằm người ta làm gì. Ino đã nhìn thấy nó, và cười nham hiểm khi nghĩ rằng có gì đó mờ ám ở đây, ôi thật mong có thể tra hỏi cậu ta. Todoroki là người lên chuyến tàu cuối cùng với Sakura, cô kunoichi tóc hồng có chút bất ngờ với cậu bạn này. Không nghĩ anh sẽ chọn cơ quan Endeavor để thực tập.

...

"Iida-san, tớ biết cậu đang muốn truy lùng Stain."

Izuku, Ino và Chouji há hốc mồm kinh ngạc và nhìn Iida với vẻ hoài nghi, hy vọng rằng Shikamaru chỉ đang nói đùa với họ. Nhưng cậu có thể thấy rằng anh không hề nói đùa, vì thế cậu bắt đầu hoảng sợ và ngay lập tức phản đối hành động của Iida.

Shikamaru có thể thấy rõ Iida đang tức giận như thế nào, và ánh mắt cậu ta làm anh nhớ đến Sasuke mỗi khi có ai đó bàn tán về gia tộc Uchiha, cậu liền nổi sát khí. Những người đi chung chuyến tàu nhìn chằm chằm vào họ, tự hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra, nhưng không ai dám can ngăn.

"Cậu rất giống với một người bạn của tớ... " Ino nhắm mắt tĩnh dưỡng. Iida ngạc nhiên quay sang, mọi sát khí ban nãy đều biến mất. "Uchiha là một gia tộc nổi tiếng với Sharingan mạnh mẽ, ấy vậy mà chỉ trong một đêm tất cả đều bị tàn sát. Cậu bạn tớ là người duy nhất sống sót qua đêm đó, bố mẹ bị giết, cậu ấy đem lòng căm hận muốn trả thù tới mức trở thành Bạt Nhẫn, tuyệt giao với bạn bè và đồng đội của mình... tớ không thể kể hết được cho hai người. Hơn nữa điều tớ muốn nói rằng đừng làm việc gì dại dột, cậu còn có bạn bè như chúng tớ ở bên."

Đôi mắt Iida bỗng trở nên đau buồn. Thực sự sau khi nghe xong câu chuyện đó cậu cũng thấy mình chưa thể thấu hết nỗi đau khổ như Uchiha đó, cậu chỉ nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi giày của mình rồi nói.

"Iida-san, tớ chỉ nói điều này duy nhất một lần nữa thôi. Đó là đừng đuổi theo Stain nữa." Ino nhẹ nhàng nói.

"Tớ... sẽ không truy đuổi Kẻ giết anh hùng... nữa."

Ino và Izuku mỉm cười với Iida, và cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì cậu đã không đi quá xa. Họ hoàn toàn phớt lờ những lời xì xào bàn tán trên tàu, biết rằng sẽ rất khó khăn khi đối mặt.


	10. Chapter 10

Trên chuyến tàu của Sakura...

Cả hai cùng bước lên chỗ gần nhất rồi ngồi xuống, ngay lập tức Sakura đã lôi ba cuốn trục cùng một cái bút ra để tiếp tục làm công việc còn dang dở. Cái dự án nghiên cứu các tế bào cùng việc hỗ trợ sổ sách giúp Hokage thực sự rất mệt, nó khiến cô muốn điên đầu a. Hết cắn bút rồi lại vò mái tóc đã được chải chuốt gọn gàng, thế mà bây giờ nó chẳng khác gì cái tổ quạ màu hồng.

"Cậu... đang làm cái gì vậy?" Chợt nghe thấy tiếng nói, cô quay sang người ngồi bên cạnh mình. Thì ra là Todoroki đang bắt chuyện với cô.

"Hỗ trợ Hokage đưa ra những chính sách mới và đấu trí với các trưởng lão trong chính trị nếu cần thiết để tái thiết lại Konoha." Sakura thở dài chán nản. Anh nhướng mày ngạc nhiên, trẻ tuổi như này đã dấn thân vào chính trị, hơn nữa còn là cháu gái của Hokage.

"À tại sao cậu lại chọn cơ quan của Endeavor là nơi thực tập?" Cô hỏi.

"Đó... là cha tớ."

Tuyệt, một sự trầm mặc đáng sợ.

"A...ha...ha, tớ hỏi thừa rồi nhỉ... " Sakura xấu hổ quay mặt đi và tiếp tục nghiên cứu, mà không để ý có ánh mắt đã dán chặt vào người cô.

"Không sao, trước đây tớ có nghe danh Công chúa Ốc sên - Senju Tsunade vài lần nhưng mà chưa từng nghe đến bà ấy có một người cháu là cậu." Đây cũng chính là điều cậu thắc mắc bấy lâu nay.

Sakura chỉ ngẫm nghĩ một lúc rồi hỏi ngược lại. "Cậu đã từng nghe qua lịch sử của Konoha chưa?"

"Ở Nhật Bản, mọi thông tin về Konoha đều rất ít và hiếm. Thậm chí tên tuổi của vị anh hùng đã đánh bại Thủ lĩnh Akatsuki cũng bị phong tỏa, hơn nữa những gì tớ biết được chỉ là người lãnh đạo của làng hiện giờ, định nghĩa chakra và một số thuật cơ bản." Anh đưa tay lên chống cằm.

"Thôi được, tớ sẽ kể một chút về lịch sử của Konoha nhưng với điều kiện cậu phải giữ bí mật, kể cả toàn bộ mọi người." Cô hít sâu rồi nhìn xung quanh, chắc chắn không có người nào đi chuyến tàu này ngoại trừ mấy thanh niên ngồi đằng xa. An tâm vì bí mật của làng mình sẽ không bị truyền ra ngoài, Sakura bắt đầu. "Từ xa xưa, có hai gia tộc mạnh mẽ nhất thời bấy giờ là Senju và Uchiha. Thật ngu ngốc khi mà nguyên nhân của cuộc chiến trường kì kéo dài nhiều thế hệ đã biến mất từ lâu, ấy vậy họ vẫn chiến đấu để chống lại nhau. Trẻ em chết, dân thường chết - điều đó thật tàn khốc. Giữa lòng chảo của cuộc chiến, có hai cậu bé Senju Hashirama và Uchiha Madara. Hai người họ thực sự có tình bạn vô cùng tốt đẹp, bất chấp cả hai gia tộc đang là kẻ thù của nhau."


	11. Chapter 11

Todoroki tò mò muốn biết sự việc xảy ra tiếp theo.

"Bất luận khi nào cả hai đối đầu với nhau trong trận chiến thì sự khó xử luôn bủa vây - không ai muốn giết người bạn của mình." Cô nói. "Nhưng chiến tranh là chiến tranh, hầu hết mọi người đều thiệt mạng. Senju trở nên cường thịnh, Nidaime Hokage-sama đã hạ sát Uchiha Izuna - đệ đệ của Uchiha Madara."

Một cơn ớn lạnh chạy dọc qua sống lưng của Todoroki, chưa bao giờ anh nghe qua việc giết người lại dễ dàng như vậy.

"Uchiha Madara đã rất tức giận." Sakura nói, ngữ điệu cô mạnh mẽ với chất đúng của người kể chuyện. "Gia tộc của ngài đang đứng trên bờ vực diệt tuyệt nếu cứ tiếp tục chiến đấu vô nghĩa và cách duy nhất để ngăn chặn việc này là phá hủy Senju, kết thúc chuỗi thù hận kéo dài. Nhờ đôi mắt của Izuna được cấy vào và nỗi đau mất người thân, ngài ấy đã thức tỉnh cảnh giới cao nhất của Sharingan: Mangekyou Sharingan Vĩnh Cửu."

Anh nhíu mày nhưng không ngắt lời cô. Hẳn là Todoroki không hiểu về phần Nhãn thuật.

"Sau đó Madara đã tiến hành một cuộc chiến cuối cùng để tấn công Hashirama bằng sức mạnh mới của mình nhưng bại trận trước Senju Hashirama ghê gớm, Shodaime-sama không thể chịu đựng được việc chống lại người bạn thân nhất của mình đã đề nghị tự sát để thiết lập hòa bình giữa hai gia tộc và ngăn chặn những giết chóc không cần thiết. Cuối cùng Uchiha Madara đã ngăn Shodaime-sama lại và từ đó... Konoha ra đời. Không lâu sau các quốc gia khác cũng áp dụng hệ thống này và hòa bình trở lại. Tuy nhiên, khi thủ lĩnh của tộc Senju, Senju Hashirama được chọn là người đứng đầu của Konoha, Hokage Đệ Nhất. Madara đã tuyên chiến với Hashirama để giành lấy lợi ích cho gia tộc mình. Đáng tiếc, không thành viên nào của Uchiha giúp ngài ấy, vì họ cho rằng Madara muốn khơi dậy ngọn lửa chiến tranh.

Bị mọi người phản bội, Madara đã bỏ làng ra đi và đơn thương độc mã chiến đấu với Hashirama. Ngay tại Thung Lũng Tận Cùng, Madara bị đánh bại, hoặc bị coi là đã chết rồi bị lãng quên trong lịch sử. Đệ đệ của Hashirama, người trở thành Hokage Đệ nhị đã thành lập Lực lượng Cảnh sát của Konoha và giao cho tộc Uchiha để thể hiện sự tin tưởng, nhưng thực chất là để Konoha có thể dễ dàng canh chừng tộc Uchiha và giữ họ cách xa Konoha. Nhiều thành viên của tộc Uchiha đã nhận ra điều đó, và họ cũng muốn nổi dậy giống như Madara. Tuy nhiên, thời gian trôi qua Senju giờ đã nắm hết mọi quyền hành, và gia tộc Uchiha giờ chỉ như một con chó dưới chân Senju, giống như những gì Madara đã cảnh báo. Điều đó đã dẫn đến một âm mưu đảo chính của họ để rồi họ phải sụp đổ dưới tay một thành viên trong tộc của mình.


	12. Chapter 12

Sau Đại chiến Ninja lần III, có ai đó đã triệu hồi Cửu Vĩ và điều khiển nó tấn công Làng Lá. Không ai có thể ngăn được nó cho đến khi Namikaze Minato, Hokage Đệ Tứ đã đến và phong ấn Cửu Vĩ vào đứa con của mình, Uzumaki Naruto. Ngôi làng đã bị ảnh hưởng nặng nề do cuộc tấn công, nên nhiều dân làng rất căm ghét Naruto, coi cậu ấy như một con quái vật... như tớ đã từng. Nhưng cũng chính về sau cậu ấy đã trở thành anh hùng của Làng khi đánh bại Thủ lĩnh của Akatsuki. Cơ mà trước đó tớ sẽ kể về kì thi Chuunin kinh hoàng nhất mà tớ đã tham gia và chứng kiến. 12 năm sau khi Cửu Vĩ tấn công, Konoha đã tổ chức một kì thi Chuunin cho tới khi Orochimaru, từng là một Shinobi của Konoha đấu với ngài Đệ Tam và ra lệnh cho làng Cát và làng Âm thanh tấn công trong khi trận đấu giữa Uchiha Sasuke - đồng đội của tớ và Gaara đang diễn ra. Konoha có thể chống đỡ và giết được quân địch, và cánh tay của Orochimaru đã bị phong ấn bằng mạng sống của ngài Đệ Tam. Sau này, bà tớ trở thành Hokage Đệ Ngũ, một trong ba Sannin Huyền thoại và là cháu của Hokage Đệ Nhất.

Một vài năm sau cuộc tấn công của làng Âm thanh và làng Cát, Pain của Akatsuki, đã hủy diệt làng Lá nhằm truy lùng Uzumaki Naruto - Jinchuriki Cửu Vĩ cũng là một trong hai người đồng đội của tớ. Sau cuộc nói chuyện giữa Naruto và Nagato, Nagato đã lấy mạng sống của mình để hồi sinh những người đã bị anh ấy giết trong làng và gửi lời xin lỗi vì đã giết Jiraiya-sama. Còn bà tớ thì bị hôn mê sau cuộc chiến, Danzo đã được lựa chọn để trở thành Hokage tiếp theo. Sau cuộc chiến, Konoha đã bị tổn hại rất nhiều về kinh tế và lực lượng quân sự.

Cho tới bây giờ thì sau cái chết của Pain, Danzo được Raikage Đệ Tứ mời đến một cuộc họp giữa năm vị Kage ở Thiết Quốc, trong lúc người dân đang cố xây dựng lại làng. Sai đã cảnh báo rằng tất cả các việc này là do Akatsuki, ngôi làng sẽ không bao giờ cho phép Uchiha Sasuke trở lại vì cậu ấy đã gia nhập Akatsuki, tấn công làng Mây và có ý bắt Killer Bee. Tớ không biết bao giờ bà mới tỉnh lại nữa, người phê chuẩn cho các Shinobi chuyển tới Nhật Bản cũng là Danzo. Hắn ta muốn những Shinobi trung thành với Tsunade oba-san không được quay về. Tên khốn!" Cuối cùng giọng của Sakura vỡ ra trong cảm xúc, cô tức giận. "Nhưng cũng may bà tớ đã che dấu thân phận tớ rất tốt... "

Với câu chuyện vừa rồi, Todoroki không thể tin vào tai mình. Ngôi làng được lập nên nhờ xương máu của các bậc tiền bối nhưng vẫn có kẻ rắp tâm phá hủy nó cho bằng được, dã tâm của bọn chúng quá lớn, có khi còn lớn hơn Liên Minh Tội Phạm. Tất nhiên ở Nhật Bản thật sự an toàn hơn rất nhiều so với chỗ của cô, đó là điều anh mới nhận ra. Sakura đã phải đi thực chiến từ năm bao nhiêu tuổi mới có thể không sợ hãi trước kẻ thù?

"Nó... nguy hiểm hơn ở đây rất nhiều nhỉ... thế năng lực hay chakra của cậu là gì?" Được rồi, dù đẹp trai hay lạnh lùng thì bản tính tò mò vẫn dâng trào. Todoroki quan sát vẻ mặt của cô nói.

"Ừm... tớ tạm thời chưa thể tiết lộ chúng nên cậu thông cảm nhé." Cô cười tạ lỗi.

Đến tầm trưa, cuối cùng chuyến tàu này cũng dừng chân tại ga. Sakura nhanh chóng cuộn hết mấy cuốn trục rồi nhét vào trong ba lô sau lưng, vội vã chạy theo cậu bạn tóc hai màu.


	13. Chapter 13

Chuyến tàu dừng tại thành phố Hosu, năm học sinh UA bước ra khỏi đó và bắt đầu tìm kiếm vị anh hùng chuyên nghiệp chào đón họ. Iida chuẩn bị đi đi về phía anh hùng thì bị chặn lại khi Ino nắm lấy cánh tay của cậu. Cậu khó hiểu với hành động của Ino, và cô nhìn cậu nghiêm túc trước khi nói.

"Hãy nhớ lấy những gì tớ đã nói, nó không đáng để cậu làm."

Mắt Iida dịu lại, nhưng rồi chỉ mỉm cười và gật đầu trước khi quay lưng đi, Ino cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì Iida sẽ không gặp rắc rối. Nhìn lại Izuku, cô cười vui vẻ hạnh phúc với cậu trước khi cô nắm lấy cổ tay trái và kéo cậu đi cùng để tìm kiếm những vị anh hùng mà họ phải trải qua trong vòng một tuần, bỏ lại hai người đồng đội Đội 10. Thực tế thì cả hai cơ quan của bộ ba và Izuku khá gần nhau nên họ tiện đi cùng đường luôn.

Nơi Izuku thực tập là nhà của Gran Torino, mọi thông tin mà cậu biết đều chỉ ghi ông từng làm giáo viện tại UA một tháng nhưng thứ còn lại đều không thể tra ra. Ông ấy là một bí ẩn, người có thể khiến All Might sợ hãi thì chắc chắn năng lực không hề tầm thường. Mặc dù ấn tượng ban đầu của cậu với ông là 'còn sống nhăn răng kìa', và ngay sau đó Izuku đã ăn hành theo đúng nghĩa đen.

...

Trong khi đó, Đội 10 vẫn bình thản uống trà và tán gẫu tại quán cà phê gần cơ quan họ làm việc. Anh hùng họ chọn tỏ ra khá thân thiện, đồng thời chỉ huấn luyện bộ ba về cách sơ tán người dân và chuẩn bị cho tình huống xấu nhất mà một anh hùng sẽ gặp phải. Hết giờ thì họ mới được phép bước ra khỏi trung tâm.

"Cậu nghĩ tại sao Hokage-sama lại đưa chúng ta đến UA mà không phải Shiketsu?" Chouji vẫn ăn món ăn yêu thích của mình là gói snack.

"Chà, việc phân chia các shinobi của KSA dựa trên kĩ năng và cấp bậc. Chúng ta hiện tại là Chuunin, các đội còn lại cũng vậy. Neji, Tenten-chan và Lee được chuyển đến Shiketsu; Hinata-chan, Kiba và Shino thì sang Ketsubutsu. Đồng nghĩa với việc những người còn lại sẽ được chuyển đến một trong số bốn trường anh hùng kia, nhưng chúng ta có mối giao hảo giữa Tsunade-sama và hiệu trưởng Nezu nên việc đến đây không có gì lạ. Vả lại Sai-san không thể đi cùng bọn mình là có lí do, cậu ấy tiếp tục thi hành mệnh lệnh do Danzo đưa ra." Ino giải thích.

"Phải, đó cũng chính là lí do vì sao ta sẽ có nhiều nguy hiểm nhắm vào hơn. Cho nên phải chuẩn bị trước cho những tình huống bất ngờ xảy ra." Shikamaru nghiêm túc nhìn cả hai. Có vẻ Đội 10 vẫn chưa biết ai mới là người phê chuẩn việc di chuyển các shinobi trung thành dưới trướng Hokage Đệ Ngũ.

"Tớ thì không sao nhưng trong lòng cảm giác cứ bồn chồn sao ấy, kiểu như nó đang cố báo trước cho mình một cái gì đó, phần nhiều tớ cảm thấy là vì làng." Kunoichi siết chặt nắm tay nói.

Chouji đáp lại. "Ừm, làng chúng ta đang được tái thiết mà không có sự hỗ trợ của lớp mình. Thật đáng hổ thẹn."

"... cảm giác... như sắp có một cơn bão hướng đến vậy... "


	14. Chapter 14

"Cuối cùng thì mày cũng sẵn sàng tiếp bước con đường của kẻ thống trị rồi à?" Người đàn ông ngồi trước cái bàn làm việc rộng nói, ánh mắt như có như không liếc qua Sakura đứng gần đó. Ông ta làm cô có chút rùng mình.

"Cái lối mòn do chính ông vạch ra thì tôi chẳng có ý định sa vào đâu. Tôi sẽ tự tạo lối đi cho riêng mình." Todoroki đáp lại, gương mặt lạnh lùng nhìn cha của mình. Tình cảm cha con của nhà cậu ấy không tốt lắm nhỉ...

"Hừ, mà thôi kệ, mày cũng nên chuẩn bị đi. Còn nhóc là Haruno đúng chứ? Hokage-dono vài tháng trước đã bàn với ta về việc đề cử nhóc vào cơ quan này, ta thực sự không biết năng lực của nhóc là gì nên cần nhóc nói ra. Như vậy ta mới có thể giúp được." Endeavor thay đổi thái độ rõ rệt.

Sakura có phần lưỡng lự, mặc dù đây là vị anh hùng mà bà ngoại đã tín nhiệm nhưng cô rất khó lòng nói ra. Chắc chắn rồi, cô sẽ che giấu mọi thứ khi có thể. "Cháu chỉ có sức mạnh tăng cường chakra, mục đích đến cơ quan của ngài là để cải thiện Thể thuật và tốc độ. So với một Shinobi hay một vài anh hùng thì cháu là kém nhất." Sakura giữ trên mình gương mặt chuyên nghiệp, cô bình tĩnh đáp lại. Cũng may Endeavor không để ý.

"Được rồi, chuẩn bị ra ngoài làm việc thôi. Hosu có thể sẽ gặp phải Kẻ giết anh hùng, chúng ta sẽ đến đó. Để ta cho hai nhóc thấy anh hùng là như thế nào."

...

Tại nhà của Gran Torino.

Izuku đang cố gắng luyện tập bật nhảy từ bức tường này sang bức tường kia. Tất nhiên lần đầu thử sẽ thất bại nên cậu bị mấy lần đập mặt xuống và rơi vào đống túi rác của khu dân cư.

_Tóm gọn thế này, từ sau cú bật thứ hai thì mình cần phải đặt sức mạnh vào trong cả tay lẫn chân... nhưng nếu không làm thật nhanh thì khả năng cao sẽ là gãy thêm mớ xương nữa thôi._

"Không giống như những lần trước, nó tốn quá nhiều thời gian để hình dung luôn ấy. Rồi, một lần nữa vậy." Izuku vẫn quyết tâm dù thất bại rất nhiều lần, Ino ngồi trên mái nhà cạnh đó hóng mát cũng phải thừa nhận sức bền của cậu.

Sau khi đi tuần với anh hùng kia, bộ ba Ino-Shika-Chou quay trở về khu nhà trọ tạm bợ rồi tá túc qua đêm tại đó. Trong khi hai người đồng đội của Ino đã ngủ hết thì cô lại bồn chồn không muốn ngủ nên đành lên mái nhà uống tách cà phê và ngắm nhìn Hosu về đêm. Chỉ bằng cảm nhận cô đã thấy ở Izuku có gì đó rất giống Naruto, sự quyết tâm không bỏ cuộc này làm cô thán phục.

"Oi! Midoriya-san!" Cô mỉm cười gọi cậu bạn bên dưới.

Chàng trai giật mình ngửa lên nhìn mái nhà, suýt ngất xỉu tại chỗ. Cũng tại cô để xõa mái tóc dài của mình ra rồi còn mặc váy trắng nữa chứ, cứ như ma gọi hồn á.

"Y-Yamanaka-san!" _Vậy là mọi thứ mình vừa làm vừa rồi cậu ấy đã nhìn thấy hết sao?!_

Cậu xấu hổ không dám nhìn lần nữa nhưng Ino thì không nghĩ vậy, chỉ đơn giản cô muốn dọa cậu một phen. Vẫn giữ nụ cười trìu mến trên môi, cô nói. "Cậu yên tâm đi, tớ chỉ hóng gió một chút rồi trở vào thôi. Cố gắng lên!"

Thất thần một lúc Izuku mới hoàn hồn đỏ mặt tía tai, cậu lần nữa được một cô gái cổ vũ ngoài Uraraka-san. Vận đào hoa rất lớn a.


	15. Chapter 15

"Smash!"

Một cú đấm được giáng vào mặt hắn, cậu thiếu niên trẻ tuổi nằm bệt dưới vũng máu bất ngờ với đòn tấn công ấy.

5 phút trước...

_"Cái gì cơ? Có thông báo tội phạm xuất hiện sao?! Được rồi, bọn tôi sẽ tới ngay!" Vị anh hùng đi cùng Iida sốt sắng nghe điện thoại rồi ngay lập tức cùng cậu chạy đi._

_Lẽ nào... không, không phải gã đấy không làm rùm beng như thế đâu..._

_Trong lúc đang chạy cậu chợt nhìn thấy cái gì đó rồi liền tách khỏi anh hùng chuyên nghiệp đang đi sơ tán người dân, một mình chạy thật nhanh vào con hẻm nhỏ bên cạnh. Tiếng kêu đau đớn của Native - một anh hùng chuyên nghiệp đã khiến cho cậu để ý, có bóng người cao gầy quàng khăn màu đỏ như máu, và toàn thân mang đầy kiếm đang chuẩn bị vung thanh kiếm trên tay kết liễu vị anh hùng kia. May mắn sao Iida đến kịp và ngăn chặn nhưng đồng thời cậu bị đẩy văng xuống đất._

_"... ngươi là Kẻ giết anh hùng - Stain nhỉ, ta nói đúng không?!" Cậu hét lên._

_Hắn chớp mắt đã đưa kiếm kề cổ cậu, ánh mắt sắc lạnh gầm gừ. "Cẩn thận lời nói của ngươi đấy, nhãi con. Tùy vào tình hình, ngay cả trẻ con cũng có thể trở thành mục tiêu của tao đấy." Câu nói này đã chà đạp lên lòng tự tôn và tim đen của cậu, Iida tức giận hét lên._

_"Ý ngươi bảo rằng... ta không phải mục tiêu của ngươi sao? Vậy thì ngươi nghe cho rõ đây... ta chính là em trai của người anh hùng mà ngươi đã hãm hại. Đứa em trai của một người anh trai hoàn hảo nhất! Thay mặt anh ấy, ta đến để ngăn ngươi lại. Tên của ta liệu mà ghi nhớ đến cuối đời đi! INGENIUM chính là tên của người anh hùng sẽ đánh bại ngươi!"_

_Ánh mắt hắn đỏ lên, từng tia máu hằn lên trong đồng tử. Hắn đã sẵn sàng giết chết Iida bằng một đòn duy nhất._

_"Thế à... chết đi."_

...

"Mi-Midoriya-kun...?" Cậu cố nhìn lên ân nhân của mình, đó chẳng phải ai khác ngoài cậu bạn cùng lớp của Iida.

"Tớ đến cứu cậu đây, Iida-kun." Izuku tập trung cao độ vào tên sát nhân trước mắt. Hắn vẫn có thể đứng vững sau cú đấm rất mạnh vừa rồi. "Trên TV có nói rằng 60% nạn nhân của Kẻ giết anh hùng đều được tìm thấy ở những nơi vắng vẻ. Vậy nên tớ mới di chuyển ra xa khỏi tâm điểm của vụ hỗn loạn, và tìm kiếm những ngõ ngách gần cơ quan những anh hùng thông thường, không hề bỏ sót chỗ nào cả. Cậu di chuyển được không? Di chuyển ra ngoài đường cái đi. Cần phải đợi dân chuyên đến viện trợ thôi."

Iida khó khăn nói. "Cơ thể tớ... không thể cử động được từ sau khi nhận phải vết chém của hắn, có lẽ đó là do năng lực của Stain."

"Vậy là đúng như những gì mà các nhà bình phẩm trên TV dự đoán rồi. Vết chém chính là cách để hắn ta kích hoạt năng lực sao?... Còn có cả người khác nữa." Cậu nhìn về phía Native, cắn môi.

_Nếu chỉ có Iida-kun thì mình đã có thể vác cậu ấy trên vai rồi bỏ chạy được, ấy vậy mà..._


	16. Chapter 16

Đằng sau lưng, Izuku giấu đi cái máy điện thoại rồi nhấn gửi tọa độ cho các bạn cùng lớp tới ứng cứu. Cậu bây giờ phải thật bình tĩnh, không thể sơ suất mà để mất một mạng người. Đối mặt với tình thế nguy hiểm như thế này thì cả hai người đều phải kéo dài thời gian cho tới khi có dân chuyên tới.

"Chạy mau, tớ đã bảo chuyện này không liên quan đến cậu." Iida khó khăn gào lên.

"Nếu cậu cứ nói như thế thì anh hùng còn để làm gì nữa hả?! Điều mình cần nói nhiều vô số kể, cơ mà... để sau vậy. Hơn nữa All Might cũng có nói: Can thiệp vào những lúc không cần thiết chính là điều thiết yếu của một anh hùng đấy." Izuku nói, cậu chuẩn bị tư thế chiến đấu.

Cái tên Stain kia cũng ngay lập tức lao vào, cả hai với tốc độ rất nhanh của mình đã áp sát nhau.

Tiếp cận hắn trong một nhịp, rút ngắn khoảng cách với kẻ thù bằng một bước nhảy xa. Rồi thì...

"Đừng, nếu cậu bị hắn chém trúng thì--" Iida gào lên trong vô vọng.

Tưởng chừng như đã nắm chắc phần thắng, Izuku tập trung năng lực rồi giải phóng ra bằng một cú đấm nhưng có vẻ như cậu không kịp nhìn thấy Kẻ giết anh hùng vừa cười khẩy.

"5% Detroit... Smash!!!"

Vừa bị đập xuống đất, hắn cầm thanh kiếm của mình lên rồi liếm vết máu nhỏ trên đó khiến Izuku ngã khụy, cậu bất động không thể di chuyển. Chỉ cần một vết cắt và vệt máu nhỏ cũng có thể làm người ta trở nên vô dụng tạm thời. Hắn tiếp tục đòn cuối cùng để kết liễu Izuku, thanh kiếm sắc bén được hắn nắm chắc chắn chuẩn bị vấy máu của kẻ thù. Đột nhiên có một ngọn lửa mạnh mẽ bùng lên từ phía đầu con hẻm, không ai khác người xuất hiện là Todoroki.

"Hết thằng này đến thằng khác, lắm kẻ muốn cản trở tao quá đấy." Hắn khó chịu lên tiếng.

"Midoriya. Tình cảnh thế này thì phải gửi chi tiết hơn chứ, làm tôi đến trễ rồi đấy." Anh nói.

"Todoroki-kun nữa sao?! Sao cậu lại ở đây?! Không những thế lại còn dùng phần năng lực bên trái nữa." Izuku và cả Iida đều bất ngờ.

"Tại sao? Câu đó phải là tôi nói mới đúng, mất mấy giây tôi và Haruno-san mới hiểu được ý của cậu do chỉ gửi mỗi tọa độ thôi." Todoroki tiếp tục.

Trong khi đó, Đội 10 đang đi tuần thì bắt gặp có vài con Noumu tấn công thành phố, gây ra sự thiệt hại rất lớn. Nghiễm nhiên Shikamaru cũng nhận ra điều bất thường từ cái tọa độ mà Izuku gửi, anh nhanh chóng kéo thêm Ino và Chouji đi cùng.

"Dương đông kích tây, mấy tên này chỉ là đánh lạc hướng sự chú ý của các anh hùng chuyên nghiệp nhằm dễ bề cho Stain có cơ hội hạ sát người khác. Việc gửi tọa độ từ cậu ấy chắc chắn rất nguy cấp." Shikamaru nói.

"Th-Thế bây giờ chúng ta đến viện trợ cho cậu ấy à?" Chouji hỏi.

"Chứ còn gì nữa... kia là Sakura hả?!" Ino đột ngột thốt lên.

"Ino?!" Cả hai cô kunoichi gặp nhau trong tình huống dầu sôi lửa bỏng nhưng chưa kịp hỏi gì đã bị kéo đến gần con hẻm.

"Ino, sử dụng Shintenshin để tớ nói kế hoạch cho họ." Shikamaru yêu cầu.

"Được."


	17. Chapter 17

_[Cảm giác có người đang nói trong tâm trí mình thực sự rất mới mẻ với mọi người đúng chứ, đây là bí thuật của tớ. Bây giờ tớ cần các cậu nghe rõ kế hoạch của Shikamaru để đánh bại Stain. Đầu tiên mấy cậu cầm chân hắn bằng cách luôn giữ cho cái chân hắn phải chạm mặt đất không được lên quá cao. Thứ hai Shikamaru sẽ khống chế mọi cử động của hắn bằng thuật trói bóng. Cuối cùng Sakura phải hạ gục hắn trong một đòn, việc này mọi người không cần phải lo. Xin hết!]_

Todoroki liên tục dùng cả băng và hỏa tấn công hắn. Đúng lúc này có hai con dao đang bay đến sượt qua cánh tay và cái còn lại găm vào vai khiến anh suýt gục xuống. Biết mình sẽ không thể một mình cầm chân hắn nên nhờ ý chí vực dậy, anh kích hoạt phần hỏa của mình để giam hắn trong ngục lửa.

"Kagemane no Jutsu! Thành công."

Giọng nói lười biếng phát ra, hắn ta nhíu mày. Lại có thêm nhiều kẻ đến phá đám rồi.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru ra hiệu cho kunoichi tóc hồng đang thủ thế, sẵn sàng lao vào bất cứ lúc nào.

"Shannaro!!!" Cô rít lên.

  
Todoroki hiểu ý mà loại bỏ ngục lửa đang bao vây xung quanh hắn, một xung lực lớn dội thẳng vào ngực phải của Stain nhưng không hiểu tại sao hắn vẫn có thể di chuyển nhanh nhạy để tránh thêm một cú đấm khác từ Sakura. Stain bắt đầu chiến đấu tay đôi với cô bằng kỹ thuật mình và ngạc nhiên khi thấy cô né được hầu hết mọi cú đánh, cho tới lúc này cô mới rút từ trong túi ninja ra một thanh kunai được mài sắc bén rồi cứa được một vết vào má phải của hắn.

"Làm sao mày có thể tránh được mọi đòn của tao?!" Stain không tin vào mắt mình rít lên.

"Với một Y Nhẫn giả thì né tránh là điều cơ bản." Sakura nói, nhớ về lần đối đầu với kẻ thù mạnh nhất mà cô có - Akasuna no Sasori. Chỉ cần có một senbon cứa vào tay thì ngay lập tức sẽ bị hạ độc và chết trong vòng ba ngày tới.

Izuku, Iida và Todoroki đều đứng hình nhìn cảnh tượng một thiếu nữ nhỏ bé đang chống lại kẻ đã hãm hại hàng chục anh hùng chuyên nghiệp chỉ bằng vài cú đấm đơn giản, hơn nữa lại có thể gây sát thương cho hắn. Trong khi ba người họ hợp sức tấn công mà suýt soát thua.

Sakura hét lên lần nữa và đấm vào bụng hắn, ghim hắn vào mặt đất liền tạo ra một miệng hố giống một miệng núi lửa khổng lồ. Đánh sập tòa nhà gần đó, nơi mọi người có thể nhìn thấy Kẻ giết anh hùng đang bất tỉnh nhân sự. Todoroki vô cùng kinh ngạc. Cô bạn tóc hồng nhỏ bé này có thể sở hữu một thứ sức mạnh kinh khủng như vậy, lần anh được chứng kiến một sức mạnh như vậy là từ All Might và Midoriya nhưng cô không bị thương nặng như cậu tóc xanh lá xoăn mà ngược lại bàn tay vẫn nguyên vẹn.

  
"Tuyệt... tuyệt quá!" Izuku ngưỡng mộ nhìn lên cô gái đang hiên ngang đặt một chân lên lưng Stain. Chouji lúc này mới chạy tới báo rằng cậu đã gọi điện báo cho cảnh sát và các dân chuyên.


	18. Chapter 18

Đó là lúc mọi thứ im lặng, sự căng thẳng biến mất và sau đó là tiếng kêu đau đớn của Iida. Sakura dựa cậu vào vai Chouji để tiện cho việc sơ cứu, đôi tay của cô bắt đầu phát ra ánh sáng màu xanh lục của chakra trị thương. Nhóm của Izuku dễ dàng đoán được đây là 'thuật' của ninja nên không hỏi hay ngạc nhiên lắm. Tất nhiên đây chỉ là chakra chẩn đoán thông thường.

  
"Cậu ấy bị gãy tay và có một số vết thương ngoài da, phải đưa Iida-san tới bệnh viện để chỉnh lại chứ mặc dù tớ có thể nối lại xương nhưng bây giờ không có đủ dụng cụ kĩ thuật." Cô nói.

"Thế còn tên kia thì tính sao?" Chouji hỏi.

"Ngốc quá, giao nộp hắn cho dân chuyên xử lí là được rồi." Ino thở dài nói.

"Nhóc Izuku, ta đã ra lệnh cho nhóc không được rời khỏi tàu kia mà!" Có một ông già là anh hùng, mặc trang phục màu vàng và pha chút trắng bực bội nhảy tới phi một cước vào mặt Izuku. Mọi người lại thêm một phen hú hồn chim én.

"Gran Torino!" Cậu thốt lên sợ hãi.

Cùng lúc này cũng có mấy anh hùng chạy tới con hẻm và đánh giá tình trạng thương tích trên cơ thể tám người.

"Trẻ con sao?!"

"Sao lại bị thương nặng như thế này?! Hử... kia là... chẳng phải hắn là Kẻ giết anh hùng hả?!" Vị anh hùng sốc cực điểm, cấp tốc gọi điện cho dân chuyên và Endeavor đến đây.

"Chà... vậy là xong xuôi." Sakura chuẩn bị trở về thì bị một viên cảnh sát kéo đi đến bệnh viện, ba người đồng đội của cô cũng chịu chung số phận như vậy. Todoroki may mắn có Endeavor ngăn cảnh sát lại. Còn Izuku và Iida trực tiếp được Gran Torino đưa tới bệnh viện bằng xe taxi.

...

Lát sau họ nghe nói rằng, vào lúc đó kẻ giết anh hùng bất tỉnh là do bị một đoạn xương sườn đâm vào phổi. Hắn ta liền bị cảnh sát đến khống chế nhanh chóng.

**_"Từ trực thăng đưa tin gửi tới đài truyền hình... tôi đang đưa tin từ phía trên trời của thành phố Hosu. Tôi hiện đang tường thuật lại một tin khác, nhưng mà hãy nhìn vào hiện trường đi nào! Lửa và khói hiện đang bốc lên từ khắp các con phố, liệu vụ việc này là do tai nạn hay do bọn tội phạm gây ra đây? Bọn tôi vẫn chưa nhận được bất cứ thông tin gì từ vụ việc này cả, sau khi nắm được tình hình tôi sẽ đưa tin ngay lập tức!"_ **

"Rõ, cắt!" Người quay phim nói nhưng cô phóng viên lại nghĩ khác, nói. "Cứ tiếp tục ghi hình đi... hừm... cái gì thế kia nhỉ?"

Người quay phim ngạc nhiên hỏi lại. "Đâu cơ?"

Cô hướng tay về phía cái tháp nước ở trên tòa nhà cao nhất, ở đó có hai bóng người lạ mặt đứng trên nó. Phóng viên và quay phim đều thắc mắc. 

"Đó là người dân tò mò... hay tội phạm... "


	19. Chapter 19

Tại Bệnh viện Đa khoa Hosu.

"Thế... tại sao chúng ta lại phải ở đây?" Sakura khoé miệng giật giật hỏi.

Ngồi trên chiếc giường bệnh, Ino ngán ngẩm thở dài. Lẽ ra họ có thể nhanh chân rời khỏi nơi này trước nhưng mấy ai biết điều gì sẽ xảy ra. Vì một lí do củ chuối nào đó mà Shikamaru và Chouji được phép trở về nơi thực tập còn hai cô gái phải ở lại bệnh viện cho tới khi kết quả theo dõi hoàn toàn ổn định.

"Ashhh, nhìn tớ có giống người bị thương không?" Cô tiếp tục.

"Lần thứ 128... " Vẫn vẻ mặt bất lực, kunoichi tóc vàng nói.

Sau lần đụng độ với kẻ giết anh hùng, những người có liên quan đều bị phong tỏa thông tin và giữ kín trong phạm vi cảnh sát. Sakura, Ino và Izuku buộc phải ở lại bệnh viện để quan sát tình hình sức khỏe, dù vậy cậu bạn tóc xanh vẫn được trở về trước. Giấy phép Chuunin của bốn shinobi cứ thế liền bị tước đi dưới cái ánh nhìn tiếc nuối của Ino, tất nhiên việc này sẽ chẳng ngăn cản cô là một kunoichi vượt cấp nếu có một kì thi nữa.

Ở Nhật Bản khác hẳn với Konoha, mọi người ở đây đều phải tuân theo luật mà sinh sống, một nơi giết người là phạm pháp, một nơi chỉ có anh hùng mới được coi là chính nghĩa. Vậy định nghĩa "anh hùng" thực sự là gì?

Có một số điều không phải cứ nhìn bề nổi mà nhận xét một cách phiến diện, mà nhất thiết nhìn nhận theo hai chiều. Trường hợp của kẻ giết anh hùng chính là ví dụ điển hình cho một cá thể nhỏ bé biết được mặt trái của xã hội nó tàn nhẫn như thế nào, điều hắn ta nói không hẳn là sai có vài phần sự thật trong đó. All Might có thể vẫn là Biểu tượng của hoà bình nhưng liệu khi có người thay thế thì sẽ không biến chất?

Chà... cái đó hẳn phải để thời gian trả lời.

Kết thúc một tuần thực tập có nhiều sóng gió, cuối cùng hai cô nàng hoạt bát cũng có thể trở về ngôi trường thân yêu.

"A~ tự dưng thấy thoải mái ghê~" Ino sắp xếp đồ đạc rồi đeo ba lô lên trên lưng.

"Tớ không muốn cứ ở mãi trong này nữa, nếu không sẽ tẩu hoả nhập ma mất... " Sakura càu nhàu.

Từ bên ngoài có một chú chim đại bàng gõ vào cửa kính của cửa sổ muốn vào. Đây là thư tuyệt mật được gửi từ Konoha đến đây với mục đích chưa rõ. Kunoichi tóc vàng lập tức tới mở cánh cửa cho chú chim bay vào.

"Cái gì thế?" Sakura hỏi. Cô chồm tới giường của Ino.

Cô bạn Yamanaka im lặng đôi chút rồi hét lên vui mừng, trông có vẻ rất hạnh phúc. Nhờ vậy Sakura cũng khá tò mò xem thử có gì được viết trong thư.

"Tsunade-sama đã tỉnh lại rồi!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Thật sao?!" Sakura không thể kìm nén được sự nhẹ nhõm trong câu nói, cô suýt chút nữa đã rơi nước mắt.

Người bà đáng kính của cô mới đây thôi đã phải hứng chịu hậu quả nặng nề do cuộc chiến kinh khủng mà Akatsuki gây ra, khiến cho gần như toàn bộ mọi người đều thiệt mạng. Hokage tóc vàng không nghĩ nhiều liền tự huỷ đi Bách Hào Ấn tôn nghiêm để cứu càng nhiều người dân càng tốt... và Sakura là một trong số đó.

"Nhưng... " Đột nhiên sắc mặt của Yamanaka xấu đi, cô lắp bắp nói. "Uchiha Madara đã tuyên chiến với toàn giới Nhẫn giả, ông ta chắc chắn sẽ phát động Đại chiến Shinobi lần thứ IV... "

Cả hai gần như chết lặng, ngôi làng của họ chưa hoàn toàn thoát khỏi cơn ác mộng kia, ấy vậy mà đùng một cái chiến tranh liền nổ ra. Thế hệ của họ chưa bao giờ phải trải qua chiến tranh nên không thể hiểu hết những hậu quả nó mang lại. Sakura bình tĩnh lại hít thở sâu, giữ vững gương mặt chuyên nghiệp của một Y Nhẫn rồi nói.

"Thế... bà tớ đã chuẩn bị chưa?"

Cũng may Ino kịp định thần lại, cô không thể để nỗi sợ hãi xâm chiếm trong lúc nguy cấp như thế này. Thế giới của họ đang lâm nguy nên càng phải bình tĩnh để đưa ra chiến lược tốt nhất.

"Gần 80.000 shinobi, samurai từ Ngũ Quốc và Thiết Quốc được triệu tập vào hàng ngũ chiến đấu. Cấp bậc bắt buộc phải ra chiến trường là từ Chuunin trở lên. Đồng nghĩa với việc chúng ta cũng phải trở về cho dù cấp bậc không đúng, ở đây có thể không có hiệu lực nhưng Hoả Quốc thì được phép. Cuộc chiến này cũng là để bảo vệ Cửu Vĩ và Bát Vĩ tránh xa tầm ngắm của Madara, cái kế hoạch Nguyệt Nhãn được ghi trong này nhưng ngài ấy không giải thích.

Chà... vậy là tớ đoán đúng, chúng ta sẽ phải trở về ngay trong hôm nay. Không kịp nói lời tạm biệt với lớp rồi... " Ino hơi buồn, giọng cô chùng xuống mệt mỏi. Niềm vui chưa tới được bao lâu đã bị dập tắt bởi một xô nước lạnh từ Madara. Hai kunoichi im lặng một hồi rồi bước ra khỏi căn phòng bệnh thân quen, nhanh chóng đưa bức thư này tới cho Shikamaru và Chouji.

"Không thể nào?!" Chouji gần như hét lên, cậu cố gắng bịt chặt miệng mình lại hết sức có thể. Điều này cũng dễ hiểu rằng họ luôn nghĩ chiến tranh là một thứ quá viển vông không thể xuất hiện, khi hoà bình được thiết lập cũng vậy. Chẳng ai thèm quan tâm đến thế cục Thế giới nên dẫn đến việc nới lỏng cảnh giác và hậu quả tự mình gánh chịu là Đại chiến nổ ra.

"Linh cảm của chúng ta hoàn toàn không sai, nó đã cảnh báo bọn mình phải thận trọng trước tình hình này mà không để ý cho lắm." Shikamaru vẫn bộ dạng lười biếng ngồi trên ghế sofa trong phòng khách, bên ngoài là vậy nhưng bên trong lòng anh cũng nóng như lửa thiêu. Việc đại sự mà.

"Cậu tính sao đây, Shikamaru?" Ino hỏi anh.

"Hokage-sama đã cho phép đưa bức thư này tới tận tay hiệu trưởng Nezu và chính phủ Nhật Bản, có lẽ là bà ấy muốn cảnh báo cho họ sơ tán khỏi các khu vực gần Khu tự trị Shinobi. Chính vì thế chúng ta sẽ quay về trường." Anh đều đều đáp lại.


	21. Chapter 21

Ngay trong ngày hôm đó, bốn shinobi đã cấp tốc trở lại UA.

Trong căn phòng của hiệu trưởng, chỉ có sáu người được phép ngồi lại để phân tích. Chuyện này có thể coi là quyết định vận mệnh của Nhật Bản có bị vạ lây hay không. Điều chắc chắn rằng bức thư này cũng phải chuyển tới chính quyền cấp cao để kịp thời di tản người dân, với việc có các anh hùng chuyên nghiệp đặt cơ quan ở khắp nơi thì rất dễ dàng.

"Chuyện này... thầy sẽ giúp các em chuyển nó lên. Còn bây giờ thì các em trở về sắp xếp đồ đạc rồi lên chuyên cơ riêng của UA, Aizawa-san nên về lớp và làm công tác tâm lí cho mấy đứa trẻ đó." Hiệu trưởng Nezu nhấp một ngụm trà nói. "Nếu được thì thầy có thể kể về toàn bộ lịch sử của Shinobi cho lớp 1-A nghe chứ? Nara-kun?"

"Không thành vấn đề. Nếu họ hiểu được thì tâm lí sẽ được chuẩn bị trước cho tình huống xấu nhất xảy ra." Shikamaru đáp lại.

Bốn người họ không phản đối, trái lại rất cảm kích việc hiệu trưởng cho quá giang bằng chuyên cơ và hiểu tầm quan trọng của lịch sử. Aizawa có chút căng thẳng bước về lớp.

"Các em, trật tự lại. Thầy có chuyện cực kì quan trọng muốn thông báo." Thầy ấy mang trên mình gương mặt nghiêm túc, nhìn bao quát quanh lớp rồi nói.

Lớp 1-A dường như cảm nhận được có thứ gì đó bất an chuẩn bị ập đến, mọi người đều căng thẳng nuốt khan. Họ chờ đợi thông tin từ người thầy nhưng không ai dám thắc mắc về việc bốn shinobi không xuất hiện ngày hôm nay.

"Trong vòng một tháng sắp tới toàn bộ các trường học, cơ quan làm việc và chính phủ sẽ tạm ngừng hoạt động. Đồng thời sơ tán người dân khỏi khu gần Khu tự trị của Shinobi, nghĩa là các em sẽ phải ở nhà và không được phép ra ngoài. Rõ chưa?" Đôi mắt lờ đờ, Aizawa buồn ngủ lầm bầm.

Ngay lập tức cả lớp chìm trong hỗn loạn, không ai biết lí do vì sao họ buộc phải nghỉ ở nhà. Iida là người "có thắc mắc sẽ hỏi" nên cậu liền đứng lên với tư cách lớp trưởng thay mặt họ hỏi.

"Sensei, tại sao họ lại tạm ngưng hoạt động một tháng vậy?"

Quả nhiên không có gì có thể qua mắt được chúng nó, nhắc nhở bình thường hoàn toàn không đủ mà nên giải thích rõ ràng, tránh lập lờ.

"Đại chiến Shinobi lần thứ IV chuẩn bị diễn ra, kì thực thầy cũng không biết rõ ngọn ngành nhưng ngài Hokage đã gửi thư đến cho hiệu trưởng Nezu và các học viện anh hùng khác để yêu cầu các ninja có cấp bậc Chuunin trở lên quay về tham gia chiến đấu." Lời nói vừa dứt thì mọi người đột nhiên tĩnh lặng đến đáng sợ, ai nấy cũng đều có chung một ý nghĩ rằng bốn người bạn mới vào của họ chắc chắn sẽ tham gia chiến tranh. Hậu quả họ không thể biết trước.

Không có gì ngạc nhiên khi Aizawa nhìn tình hình này, ngay lúc đó hiệu trưởng Nezu bước vào. Thầy ấy hẳn đang muốn thuật lại những gì thầy ấy biết và nghe về Shinobi thông qua Tsunade.


End file.
